


don't get sad, get rad

by orphan_account



Series: dum fics [4]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Gen, Nothing Hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 18:09:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/677329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She took off into the dark, kept her head down, tried to pretend the wetness on her cheeks was just the rain.  Why did she say that, all of that?  It didn’t matter, she couldn’t be saved, there was nothing nobody could do for her anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't get sad, get rad

**Author's Note:**

> not inspired by ttgl at all, nope.

“Don’t follow me!”

“Wait--!”

She took off into the dark, kept her head down, tried to pretend the wetness on her cheeks was just the rain. Why did she say that, all of that? It didn’t matter, she couldn’t be saved, there was nothing nobody could do for her anymore.

And then someone grabbed her wrist, pulled her back and she nearly tripped from the lost momentum. Madoka looked angrier than she’d ever saw her, but her other hand was clenched in a fist as she swung--“Snap out of it already!”

She’d never been punched in the face before. And she’d never imagined Madoka would be the one to do it. So she just stared in shock, holding her fingers to her swelling cheek as the shorter girl shook her fist out.

“Who cares if your soul is in your gem or your body? You’re my friend, it doesn’t matter if you’re a rock or whatever you think you are, just as long as you’re still yourself!”

“But--”

“And if you’re a really a rock, so what? Forget about Kyosuke, if he wouldn’t hug or kiss you because he thinks you’re a zombie, I will. That’s badass, okay?”

“Uh, wait, no what even--”

She slapped a baseball cap up onto Sayaka’s head, offered her a pair of shutter shades. Sayaka numbly put them on, even if the hat and glasses did almost nothing to shield her from the rain or hide her teary face. It was the thought that counts?

“C’mon, we’re going to find Kyoko-chan and challenge her to a DDR dance-off if you want to fight so badly. It’ll be less pointless than wasting magic and then you can just hurry up and be bros already. And we’ll do the same with Homura-chan, or blow up a few witches if she’s too ice queen to throw down. Explosions will make you feel better, you’ll see.”

“I... what... you think?”

“Don’t get sad, get rad,” Madoka said. She had to reach up slightly to pull a hoodie around Sayaka’s shoulders, but it did feel a little warmer already.


End file.
